


Stolen Moments

by mysterioustrumpet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But here it is, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Disaster Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Let's Go Lesbians!!, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda Needs a Hug, but also not at all, i never thought the day would come when i'd write miphzel, i'm sorry in advance, this has been in my wips for a long time, this makes me sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustrumpet/pseuds/mysterioustrumpet
Summary: A series of moments between Zelda and Mipha leading up to the calamity.
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S GO LESBIANS!!!!

“Father? You asked for me?”

King Rhoam looks up from his writing as he sets his quill in its pot. “Yes. Have you made a decision regarding the Champions?”

She’s been dreading this question. Zelda knows it was her duty to pick out the people she felt were best suited to be the Champions, and she had indeed done that. What she dreads is the inevitable look from her father, the look that tells her everything she needs to know about what he thinks of her decision. 

Zelda clears her throat and lifts her chin just slightly. “Yes. Starting with the Zora, I’ve chosen Princess Mipha because of her―”

“Princess Mipha?” Ah. There it is. The quirk of the eyebrow, the narrowing of the eyes. Zelda knows that look well. “Have you met with her yet?”

Zelda swallows. “Well, no, but―”

“Then how can you be sure she is the one suited for the position? Surely you’ve done the proper research.”

“Of course,” Zelda replies, folding her hands in front of her in an effort to maintain her composure. “She has special healing abilities, ones that no other Zora possesses. And I’ve heard she’s an excellent spearman.”

Her father pauses for a beat. “What are your duties for today?”

“Today I’m meant to visit one of the shrines with the royal guard.”

“Let Enos know there’s a change of plans,” he says. “They’ll be taking you to Zora’s domain to meet Princess Mipha in person.”

Zelda’s hands tighten into fists. “I’ve had this outing planned for weeks. It takes three days to get to Zora’s domain.”

“And that shrine will be there when you get back,” King Rhoam replies, the look on his face hardening. “You must be sure about these Champions, Zelda. Ganon doesn’t allow for second-guessing.”

Zelda’s gaze lowers. “Of course. I’ll . . . be on my way, then.”

  
  


The journey to Zora’s domain is frustrating, to say the least. Zelda knows that Enos is only doing his job, and the same for the rest of her guards, but do they have to watch her every movement? For Hylia’s sake, she can’t breathe without five pairs of eyes ensuring she doesn’t choke on her own saliva. 

They’re greeted by a couple of friendly Zora guards when they reach Inogo Bridge. Apparently Zelda visited Zora’s domain with her mum when she was much younger, according to them. She doesn’t remember that visit at all. Arriving at Zora’s domain only gives way to more of that: Zora people remarking at how much she’s grown, all the while Zelda starting to feel more and more out of place. 

But she sucks it up as she makes her way to the throne room. King Dorephan, she remembers. It’s hard to forget such a demanding presence. An elder manta-ray Zora stands to his right. “King Dorephan, it’s an honor to see you again.”

“The honor is all mine, Princess Zelda,” his deep, rumbling voice replies. “I trust you had no trouble getting here?”

“None at all, thank you. In fact, your guards have been quite eager to welcome us.”

King Dorephan’s chuckle vibrates through the room. “Well, we Zora pride ourselves on our hospitality. Now, what can I help you with?”

“I’ve come to ask your daughter to be one of the chosen Champions for the fight against Ganon,” Zelda says. “With her healing abilities and her spearmanship, she would be an incredible addition to the team.”

Dorephan takes a while to think, making a low sound in his throat as he does. “That is quite a big task. You’d have to ask Mipha herself. She’s out training with her brother right now, unfortunately.”

“Do you know where she’s training?”

“I think she went to one of the falls to practice upstream swimming,” the manta-ray Zora―Muzu, she recalls―replies.

“One of our guards can take you there now, if you’d like,” King Dorephan offers.

Zelda nods. “I would very much appreciate that, your majesty.”

Convincing Enos that she only needs one guard to accompany her up to Veiled Falls had proved difficult, but worth it. She catches sight of a lone figure standing at the edge of the falls as she makes her way down the path. The Zora’s back is turned to her, but with an elegant trident in their hand, it is unmistakably Mipha.

“That’s it, Sidon! Keep practicing that!” Mipha calls down below.

Zelda takes a few steps toward her, leaving a good amount of space between them. “Excuse me, Princess Mipha?”

It’s like a moment out of a storybook. The day had been overcast since Zelda had arrived, but as Mipha turns to her a sliver of sunshine breaks through the clouds and illuminates the area. The light dances off Mipha’s scales and jewelry, casting fractals of red and blue along the ground. Zelda can’t do anything but stare.

“Oh! Princess Zelda!” Mipha’s eyes widen. “Please forgive my rudeness. I should have properly greeted you in the throne room, but no one told me of your arrival.”

Zelda blinks and shakes her head, partly in reply to Mipha’s statement, and partly to knock herself out of whatever trance she’s in.  _ Remember yourself, Zelda _ . “No, no, it’s not a problem at all. I came here of my own accord. It’s nice to finally meet you, Princess Mipha.”

She giggles, a light, airy sound. “We’ve met once before, but I suppose you were too young to remember.”

“Oh, r-right. I forget that Zora age much slower than Hylians.” Why does her face suddenly feel so warm? Why does she feel like hiding until her heart returns to its normal rhythm?

“That may well be, but if I were a Hylian I would be around your age.” Mipha gives her an easy smile. “What can I do for you, Princess?”

“Yes, well . . .” Zelda clears her throat. “The fight against Ganon is coming up soon, as I’m sure you’re aware, and I need four trusted individuals to pilot the Divine Beasts when it happens. I’d like you to pilot Vah Ruta.”

Mipha’s smile fades. Her gaze shifts to the ground in front of her, and it takes a moment for her to reply. “Piloting a Divine Beast . . . that is a big responsibility. I don’t mean to question your decision, Princess, but are you sure you want  _ me _ for this duty?”

Zelda nods. “No other Zora has abilities like yours, whether in healing or in spearmanship. You’re quite remarkable, to be honest. Perfectly befitting to be a champion.”

Mipha gives her a surprised look, and for a second Zelda regrets her words. One of the first things a princess learns is how to give praise and how to receive it. But most of that praise is superficial, just fluff in order to keep up looks and ensure political favors. With Mipha, however . . . Zelda doesn’t want Mipha to accept her proposal because of surface-level compliments.

“What I mean is, um,” Zelda blurts out, “you don’t have to agree because I asked you, even though it would be very beneficial, I don’t mean to imply that I”m ordering you to do anything―oh, but I was serious about you being remarkable, I mean, erm, not just in abilities, after all anyone can see how beautiful you are even if they’re blind, wait, that’s, um―”

Mipha’s laughter cuts off Zelda’s humiliating ramble, and her eyes widen. The joyous, bright sound is enough to send a wave of heat into Zelda’s face, but it fills Zelda’s chest with an inexplicable feeling of . . . something. Some kind of emotion that squeezes her heart in a way that isn’t painful, but instead . . . She immediately dismisses the feeling. Perhaps it’s the beginnings of a cold.

“I think I’ll accept your offer, Princess,” Mipha says once her laughter subsides. “Let’s head back to Zora’s domain and speak more on the matter, shall we?”

The heat is still in her cheeks, and her chest is still a little tight, but Zelda can’t stop herself from smiling. “Right. Let’s.”

  
  


“I still think this is an idiotic idea.” Revali folds his wings in front of his chest, his expression bored and disdainful.

“Come on, Revali, lighten up,” Daruk chuckles. “Isn’t it nice to bond with the others?”

Revali’s gaze narrows. “Bonding is a waste of time, what with Calamity Ganon practically dusting his shoes off at our doorstep.”

Urbosa rolls her eyes and glances towards Zelda. “Just ignore him. The rest of us think it’s a good idea.”

“Thanks, Urbosa.” Zelda fervently hopes so. For the past six months, she and the other Champions have done nothing but train. Learning the ropes of piloting their Divine Beasts included making a connection with them, and so far everyone’s been able to connect except Revali. Zelda suspects it’s his pride getting in the way, but pointing that out to him would only anger him.

But she’d also noticed that the team didn’t get along well either. It’s not like she expects them to be best friends, but since they’d be working together against a common threat she wanted everyone to be more comfortable around each other. She opes this dinner at the castle will serve that purpose.

“I think we should start getting the food ready,” Mipha says. “Why don’t we all make something from our respective cultures? I’ve always wanted to try Gerudo cuisine.”

Revali snorts. “I don’t know about you, Mipha, but I’m not too keen on eating rocks for dinner.”

Daruk frowns. “Hey!”

“Why don’t we make one dish that incorporates something from every cuisine?” Zelda suggests instead. The last thing she needs is for the Champions to start squabbling. Again.

“I think that sounds good,” Urbosa says. “Let’s head over to the kitchen, then.”

Zelda lets out a small sigh of relief and starts to lead the Champions to the kitchen. As they walk through the halls, Mipha speeds up so she falls in step with Zelda.

“Princess Zelda, I was wondering, um.” Mipha’s voice is a bit too quiet for Zelda to hear, and when Zelda looks over she sees that Mipha’s fidgeting with her hands. “What kind of cuisine do you think we’ll make?”

Zelda takes a moment to reply. “I’m not sure. I’ve been fortunate enough to try the food from everyone’s regions. Well, not rocks, of course. But Goron spice adds a really nice flavor to a lot of dishes.”

Mipha nods. “Then, um . . . if you don’t mind my asking, what is your, um . . .”

“Mipha, what is it? You know you can ask me anything,” Zelda assures her. 

“Well, let’s say there was a friend of mine who wanted to know what your favorite dessert was. How should she go about doing that?”

The hint in Mipha’s question sends warmth through Zelda’s face as she smiles, and a glance at Mipha’s expression confirms Zelda’s thoughts.  _ Hm. I can be playful, too. _ “Oh? And what friend would you be referring to?”

If Zelda hadn’t thought that Mipha was beautiful before, she definitely would have thought so now. Mipha’s face flushes red, and her smile blooms without hesitation. “W-well, let’s just say she’s a big fan of yours, Princess.”

It’s Zelda’s turn to be flustered, and she brings a hand up to her mouth to hide just how hard she’s smiling. “I see. In that case, I’ll tell your friend about my favorite dish if you agree to call me ‘Zelda’.”

Mipha’s shocked expression is endearing. “But, Princess! I can’t do that!”

“Of course you can! I call you ‘Mipha’, don’t I?”

Mipha blinks. She looks away. “I . . . I suppose so.”

The silence that lingers between them is nice. Of course it’s not truly silent, with the sound of everyone’s footsteps and the conversation between the other three Champions echoing in the hall. But as Mipha’s face grows redder, and the warmth in Zelda’s face spreads to her chest, she can’t help but be aware of just how much space there is between the two of them. With one step to the right, Zelda’s arm would brush against Mipha’s. How would it feel, she wonders, for their hands to meet? The image of their join hands flashes in Zelda’s mind, and she clasps her hands in front of her to dispel the thought. Despite how electrifying it might be.

The five of them reach the kitchen and Zelda clears out the room, keeping a few cooks behind in case they need help. Revali turns out to be surprisingly good at cooking, somehow managing to handle even the smallest utensil with deft. Daruk enjoys punching the meat to make it more tender, and Urbosa shows them how to mix in just the right amount of spices to balance out the taste. The only one who seems to be struggling is Mipha, whom Zelda makes her way over to assist.

“Mipha, is everything alright?” she asks.

Mipha frowns as she tries to whip a creamy mixture, the whisk fumbling from her hand and onto the cutting board yet again. She huffs. “I just can’t seem to get a grip on this whisk. I’m sorry, Princess. I’m holding everyone back.”

Without fully thinking, Zelda takes a step so she’s standing directly behind Mipha. She gently takes Mipha’s hand and places them on the utensil, using their combined movements to show her the correct grip and proper method of movement. “You want to hold the whisk like this. Yes, that’s right. When you whisk the mixture, make sure to use your whole arm, not just your wrist. Good.”

Zelda almost doesn’t recognize herself. Her voice is soft and quiet, only meant for Mipha’s ear, and the feel of Mipha’s smaller stature against her own has Zelda’s heart pounding in her throat. What is this feeling? She feels terrified and excited all at once. Why did she feel a shock when her hand touched Mipha’s? Then suddenly she returns to her senses when Mipha shudders in her embrace.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Zelda immediately steps back. “I-I wasn’t thinking, I’m terribly sorry.” Gods, her face must be as red as Mipha’s skin. 

“No, no, it’s alright!” Mipha turns to her after setting the mixture down. “I’m, um . . . really happy, actually. Thank you for helping me . . . Zelda.”

The use of her name without the title sends another shock through Zelda’s skin, squeezing her heart and forcing her to look away from Mipha’s golden eyes. “Then, I’m glad.” 

The two get swept up in the rest of the day’s activities, including a food fight between Revali and Daruk while Urbosa tries to stop them. Dealing with the other Champions is exhausting in its own way, but by the end of the day Zelda feels that they’ve all gotten closer together. Revali begrudgingly admits to liking the taste of Goron spice, and Daruk compliments Revali’s use of Tabantha wheat. But the whole time, Zelda can’t stop thinking about what it was like to be so close to Mipha, and the feel of Mipha’s hands. Every now and then she’ll catch Mipha glancing at her, and herself glancing at Mipha. What is happening to her?

  
  


_ One, two, three. In, out. Deep breaths, Zelda. Just take deep breaths and it will all be fine.  _ That’s what she tells herself, at least. Of course, her own words don’t seem to be much help in the midst of seething frustration, but at least she can say she tried.  _ One, two, three.  _

“Ugh!” She slumps down on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands as her chest constricts with emotion. She needs to yell, she needs to scream. But a princess isn’t supposed to betray her emotions, especially not in a situation like this. The need to scream presses against the back of her eyes. She  _ needs _ to tell someone about it, someone who will understand what she’s going through.

The face appears in Zelda’s mind before the name does, and Zelda immediately knows who to go to. She stands up straight, drags her sleeve across her eyes, and changes into her travelling clothes.

She finds Link where she expects to find him, waiting patiently outside her quarters. “Link, I need your help to take me somewhere.”

He lowers his eyebrows and, with his hand making the symbol for the number “one”, he quickly shakes it side to side. Zelda recognizes that he’s asking where she’s going.

“Zora’s domain,” she replies. “If you’re ready, we’ll go now.” Link nods, and she smiles at him. “Perfect. Let’s head down to the stables, then.”

Zelda had grown fond of Link over the course of the past few weeks. At first she despised him, just another way for her father to keep watch of her every action. But the more she and Link spent time together, the more she realized she’d misjudged him, and that he was dealing with his own issues that she hadn’t understood at first. She’d quickly picked up on his way of communicating, using hand symbols and gestures and expressions instead of his voice. Now Zelda could say without hesitation that Link was one of her closest friends. 

The two of them head down to the stables, but instead of boarding their horses, Zelda pulls out her Sheikah Slate and finds Zora’s domain on the map. A blinding blue light envelops them, and in a flash they’ve arrived at the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. Zelda stifles a smile as a passing Zora jumps at their sudden appearance, and she and Link climb the stairs.

“Princess Zelda! And Link!” Mipha’s voice is like waking up from a bad dream. The sound of it instantly soothes Zelda of her bad mood, and even if it doesn’t ease her worries, it at least makes her feel a bit better. 

“What have I told you about calling me ‘Princess’?” Zelda asks, a smile on her face as Mipha steps forward to wrap her in a big hug.

Mipha laughs, and the warmth in Zelda’s chest blossoms. “I was just surprised! What are you two doing here?”

Zelda’s smile melts. “Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something. As a friend.”

“Of course! You know I’m here for you for anything. Let’s go to Vah Ruta, shall we?”

Zelda nods, and she, Mipha, and Link make their way towards the Divine Beast. The day is clear, not a cloud in the sky, and Zelda can’t help but look over at Mipha. Just as the day Zelda met her, Mipha’s scales dazzle in the sunlight and leave Zelda in awe. The warmth in Zelda’s chest is still there, but this time it’s accompanied by something else. Something tight but not suffocating, something frantic but not fearful, just . . .  _ something. _ She’s still unsure what to call it. 

Once the three of them are settled on the top of Vah Ruta’s trunk, Link gives Zelda a pointed nod and heads back inside the beast, giving the two of them room that Zelda is grateful for.  _ I’ll be sure to thank him later. _

“What’s on your mind, my dear?”

The pet name, though not unwelcome, twists Zelda’s stomach. She swallows and lets out a long sigh. “My father scolded me today.”

“What happened?”

“I was checking up on the Guardian research, and he saw me. He told me off in front of Link, in front of the guards. He said I had to focus on my training for when Calamity Ganon strikes, but I already am! I’ve been doing nothing  _ but _ training! I just can’t seem to unlock this, this . . . sealing power no matter how hard I try!” Zelda lets out another rough sigh, the memory of her father’s words tightening their grip around her throat. “He thinks I’m treating this like some childish game, when that’s not what I’m doing at all!”

The frustrating from earlier comes back full force, pressing behind her eyes and heating her face. She feels something rough touch her hand, and she looks down to see Mipha’s hand on her own. Zelda releases her fist to take Mipha’s hand, which Mipha squeezes. “He said I’m a failure, Mipha. How am I supposed to respond to that?”

“May the goddess Hylia forgive me for what I’m about to say, but your father must have cuckoo feathers for brains if he can’t see how hard you’re working.”

Shocked at Mipha’s words, Zelda lets out a watery laugh and wipes at her tears. “I’ve never heard you say something like that, Mipha.”

Mipha’s grip on Zelda’s hand tightens. “I’m serious, Zelda. You work the hardest out of everyone, and he doesn’t see it. It’s not right. I can’t believe he doesn’t see how amazing you are.”

Amazing? Zelda blinks. “You think I’m amazing?”

Mipha’s smile is so sweet, so full of kindness and patience that Zelda wants to cry again. “Of course I do, Zelda. More than you’ll ever know.”

And suddenly Zelda realizes just how close she is to Mipha. Their joined hands rest on their thighs that are flush together as their feet dangle off the edge of Ruta’s trunk. Mipha’s face is close enough for Zelda to see the flecks of orange in Mipha’s golden eyes, which grow dark as they continue staring at each other. Zelda’s throat grows dry, and her pulse hammers in her stomach. 

Suddenly it’s too much. Zelda looks away and swallows, releasing her hold on Mipha’s hand. “H-have you ever had a fight with your father like that?”

Mipha’s silent for a moment. “Yes. A few years ago, he tried to force me into a marriage that I didn’t want.”

At the sound of ‘marriage’, something twinges in Zelda’s chest. She looks back at Mipha. “He tried to marry you off?”

Mipha’s expression is troubled. “I know I’ll have to get married some day. I’m the first born, so I’ll be inheriting the throne. But I want it to be with someone I love, not someone my father thinks is good for me.”

The thought of Mipha getting married makes the twinge in Zelda’s chest stronger. Zelda looks out at the view of the Lanayru wetlands. “Who were they?”

“A family friend. The son of someone my father was friends with. It’s not that I disliked him, in fact we’ve been friends for a long time. But he’s not the one I’m in love with. I can’t marry someone I don’t love.”

The twinge in Zelda’s chest is painful. She’s not sure if she wants to know the answer to her next question. “Not the one? Is . . . is there someone you  _ are _ in love with?”

“Oh, I, um.” Mipha stumbles over her words. “I didn’t mean to imply that, but, um, if I had to say if I did have f-feelings for someone then, erm, I guess the answer is, yes? I’m n-not entirely sure myself, haha.”

Why is Zelda’s chest so tight all of a sudden? Why does she feel like crying again? Why is her stomach clenched with disappointment? She forces a smile and pushes back from the edge of the trunk so she can stand up. “I see. I wish you luck with whoever they are, then.” 

“Thank you,” Mipha replies, and she doesn’t meet Zelda’s gaze. 

After Zelda and Link drop Mipha off back at Zora’s domain, Zelda can’t stop her mind from repeating the same questions over and over again. Asking herself why she feels so upset, why she can’t bear the thought of Mipha marrying someone. And the loudest question, the question that terrifies her the most: why can’t it be  _ her? _

  
  


Damn. It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t work, it’s never worked before. Why would it work now? Maybe her father was right. Maybe she  _ is _ a failure. If visiting the Spring of Power doesn’t do anything for her, then that’s two out of three of her chances to awaken this power that she supposedly has. What if . . . what if the Spring of Wisdom doesn’t work either? What will she do then? The tears pool at the bridge of her nose and leak onto the pillow.  _ Some princess I am. _

“Princess?”

Zelda doesn’t move from her position in her bed. “Yes, Ophelia?”

“Princess Mipha of the Zora is here to see you.”

“Mipha?” Zelda sits up. Normally she wouldn’t dare let anyone see her in her sorry state, but she finds that now that Mipha’s here, she wants to see her. “Take her to wait in my study. I’ll be there in a second.”

Zelda quickly splashes water on her face, pinches her cheeks to get some color into them, ties back her hair, and enters her study with a face she hopes doesn’t look like she’d just been crying. “Mipha, it’s good to see you. What can I do for you?”

Mipha turns to look at her and her eyes widen. “Zelda? What’s wrong?”

Zelda looks away. “Nothing, I just―”

“It’s not nothing!” Mipha rushes over to her with a concerned expression, holding a hand up to Zelda’s face. “What happened?”

Zelda swallows. She knows she can’t say no to Mipha. “I went to the Spring of Power today.”

Mipha understands without Zelda having to explain. She lets her hand drop. “It didn’t work?” 

“I just don’t understand why I can’t . . .,” Zelda trails off, not trusting her voice to work anymore. 

Mipha’s gentle touch on Zelda’s shoulder sends shivers through her. “Zelda, it’s not your fault. You’re doing the best you can.”

“And it’s not good enough!” she exclaims, moving away and missing Mipha’s touch almost as soon as she parts from it. “I need to be stronger for when Calamity Ganon arrives! And yet . . . and yet all I’ve done is waste my time researching Guardians and fretting about petty stuff that doesn’t matter!” The heat behind her eyes intensifies, blurring her vision and spilling onto her cheeks. A choked sob escapes her, and Zelda turns her back to Mipha as she wipes her eyes with the heel of her palms. 

“Zelda.” Mipha’s voice is quiet.

“I-I’m sorry,” Zelda chokes out. “I shouldn’t be complaining when I—”

“Zelda, look at me.” 

Despite her mind’s protests, Zelda does as she asked to see that Mipha now stands in front of her. With a fragile expression, Mipha steps forward and takes Zelda’s hands between her own. Zelda sucks in a breath at the contact. The shivers running along her skin reminds her of the thing she doesn’t want to think about. The thing that she  _ can’t _ think about, not with her duties as the princess of Hyrule as well as one of the Champions. But Mipha’s eyes shine endlessly golden, pulling Zelda into their depths and rendering her incapable of thought. 

“You . . .” Mipha’s voice comes out shaky. “You are one of the most remarkable people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I see your kindness in the way you treat the people everyone around you. I see your strength in how you get up each morning determined to keep trying, to keep working towards your goal. I see your bravery in how you refuse to back down from this fight, and you command all of us with the utmost dignity.”

Mipha’s words wring around Zelda’s heart, clenching and tugging until Zelda’s certain she’s can’t take anymore. “But, Mipha, I . . . I’m terrified. I’m supposed to be a leader for all of you, and I’m terrified of what might happen. I’m terrified all the time. How does that make me brave?”

Mipha’s eyes are filled with tears now too as she grips Zelda’s hands tighter, leaning in to her. “And that’s okay! It’s okay to be terrified! I am, too! I’m terrified that Ganon will attack at any moment, or that my father or Sidon will die, or that I’ll lose you!”

Zelda blinks, sending another tear down her cheek. “What?”

“We’re all terrified, Zelda,” Mipha continues, her voice trembling. “But that’s what makes us brave. Being brave isn’t the absence of fear. It’s being courageous in the face of fear, and allowing yourself to feel that fear. And fear can be good. It reminds you that you care about what you’re fighting for, does it not?”

Zelda’s heart pounds too fast in her chest. In the glow of Mipha’s impossibly yellow eyes, Zelda can’t stop herself from saying, “I’m terrified that I’ll lose you, too.”

Mipha’s smile is watery as her tears spill over. “So then what does that tell you?”

“That . . . that I care about you,” Zelda replies, hardly daring to put a voice to the feelings she’s had since that day on Vah Ruta—no, since the moment she met Mipha. “Maybe a little too much.”

Mipha’s exhale is shaky as she closes her eyes. For a second Zelda thinks she’s said the wrong thing, but when Mipha stretches forward to press her forehead to Zelda’s, the only thought in Zelda’s mind is how close the two of them are. Zelda closes her eyes as well, and removes her hands from Mipha’s hold so she can entwine their fingers together. She’s too aware of how Mipha’s body presses against their clasped hands, and yet the small amount of space between them makes Zelda yearn for them to be closer. The need burns low in her belly, only serving to speed up her heartbeat to the point where it’s the only thing she can hear. 

“Is it okay to care for someone this much?” Mipha breathes, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “Is it okay to forget about the calamity for a little while?”

Zelda opens her eyes to brush her hand against Mipha’s cheek, and her breath shudders in sync with Mipha’s. “I don’t want to think about anything else.”

Mipha’s eyes are impossibly dark when she opens them, making the need in Zelda’s gut burn hotter. “Neither do I.”

She’s not sure who moves first. Maybe it was Mipha, reaching forward, or maybe it was Zelda, leaning in. She’s not sure who moves first, but suddenly Mipha’s lips are on hers and hers are on Mipha’s. Zelda gasps at the feeling of the kiss, a rush of fire and ice that starts at her lips and races through her body. And then Mipha’s hands are in Zelda’s hair, moving boldly in one instant and hesitantly the next. The urge to be closer to Mipha is too strong, too intense in Zelda’s stomach, and she wraps her arms around the Zora to pull her as tight to her body as she can. As she runs her hands up and down Mipha’s back, the slightly rough feel of it is like fire against her skin. 

When they pull away, it takes a moment for either of them to open their eyes. And when they do, Zelda wishes she could freeze this moment in time so she could capture the expression of reverence on Mipha’s face. The two of them immediately embrace, tucking their faces in the crook of each other’s necks. 

“Stay with me tonight, Mipha,” Zelda murmurs, her heart pounding. “I can’t bear to be apart from you.”

Mipha is silent for a moment. “You’re visiting the Spring of Wisdom tomorrow, yes?”

Zelda nods. 

“Then we’ll go together,” Mipha replies, tightening their embrace. “I don’t want to spend another moment away from you.”

Zelda places a light kiss on Mipha’s shoulder. “I wish we had more time.”

Mipha’s small smile as she pulls back is filled with such sadness, Zelda fears she might start crying again. “There’s never enough time. But for one night we can pretend we have all the time in the world.”

So the two retreat to Zelda’s chambers, intent on doing just that.

  
  


“What are you thinking about?” Mipha asks.

Zelda looks over at her as they lay in bed together. “What if . . . what if I go to the spring tomorrow and it still doesn’t work? What do I do then?”

Mipha entwines their fingers together, and Zelda turns on her side so they face each other. “Then you try a different way.”

“But the springs have always been how my family has unlocked their powers. If I can’t do it, then―”

“Then you’ll just be the first one to do it differently,” Mipha insists. “You’re strong, and smart, and I  _ know _ you’ll find another way to do it.”

Zelda closes her eyes. When she opens them she brings Mipha’s hand to her mouth. “I love you, you know? I don’t want to go into this battle without you knowing that.”

Mipha scoots forward to place a kiss on Zelda’s forehead. “And I love you. Everything will be okay in the end.”

Zelda lets go of her hand and instead hugs Mipha closer, her face buried in the crook of Mipha’s collar. “Are you sure?”

“I know it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :'(((((( rip mipha


End file.
